


IS-2 Sodomizes and Kills Erwin Lommer and M4 Sherman

by BrookeChiang



Category: Panzermadels: Tank Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang





	IS-2 Sodomizes and Kills Erwin Lommer and M4 Sherman

Young recruit Erwin Lemmor found himself standing at Stalingrad Square Resort and Casino in Nagoya, Japan, which was a cheap knockoff of the Motherland Calls war memorial in Volgagrad, Russia, at five in the morning, exhausted and extremely cold. How had it come to this?

The German-American found himself at the mercy of the fierce, domineering Soviet tank girl, IS-2, who was busy spouting out virulent Soviet propaganda. “The blood split by my friends and comrades will not have been shed in vain! We shall return a glorious Motherland- and the CYKA bourgeois will burn in their opulent palaces! NOT ONE STEP BACK!"

What. The. Hell. Erwin thought, leaning backward, as IS-2 had her face in his. I don’t want to be shot!

IS-2 calmed down a little and began recounting a funny anecdote. “When I first got to the front, I told my Papi I was seeing Tigers, Panthers, and Elefants. He asked me if I was enjoying the Berlin Zoo.”

“Hah, that is funny, IS-2,” Erwin chuckled, warming up a little.

IS-2 ogled Erwin as little color came to her cheeks. “I never did see the Zoo. Maybe you should take me there! And we can see how animals do it!”

“What.” Erwin gave her a skeptical look, not sure if he’d heard correctly.

A sly grin came over IS-2’s face. “I bet you’d be a fox.”

“...And what would you be?” Erwin deadpanned.

“A lynx. They eat foxes.”

Erwin stepped back. “Oh, okay...! God, you’re making this really weird.”

IS-2 shrugged off Erwin’s uncomfortable response. “Come on, there’s more I want you to see!” She gestured to some of the Soviet propaganda-style and socialist-realist statues of Soviet soldiers and war machines. “Ahh, Erwin! I’m just so happy you called!”

“Y-you called me.”

“All the same, Tovarish!” IS-2 brushed it off. “And it was just the perfect timing. I’m sad this place is so crowded though- I know we’d love some privacy!”

“So what is there to do here anyway? Do we just walk around?” Erwin inquired.

“I mean, there are some good bars around here too- like Pavlov’s House!” IS-2 declared excitedly.

“After that train trip- I could use a drink…” Erwin muttered, loud enough for IS-2 to hear.

“Well here- I’ll be right back with something strong!”

As IS-2 goes into the bar, Erwin glimpsed a familiar face bobbing through the side streets. It was another tank girl- the American, M4 Sherman. Sherman glanced over, then did a double take when she recognized Erwin.

“ERWIN!”

“Hey Sherman! Fancy seeing you her!”

“Tell me about it! I fell asleep on the train to Nagasaki- and never actually bought a ticket, so I ended up bailing here.”

“Oooooh, bummer.”

“So I’m laying low for a bit until the next train- see if I can’t tag along.”

“My lack of surprise is… total.” Erwin remarked dryly.

“What are you doing here?” Sherman asked. “I mean- aside from talking to me, of course.”

“I’m… here with someone.”

“Oh, hanging out with T-chan? This place is right up her alley.”

“Err… no.” Erwin muttered.

“Huh?”

“I’m on a date, Sherman.”

“Oh…?” Sherman looked puzzled. “With who?”

“Err… with IS-2.”

“Really? A date!?” Sherman’s eyes widened as she was taken aback by this shocking information. Then she began laughing awkwardly. “HAHAHA! Ohh God Erwin, ohh man… Well, as I always say, don’t stick your barrel in crazy.”

“Come on Sherman…”

“Ahh man, you have fun, Erwin… you have fun!” She calls as she walks off, still laughing.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Realizing Sherman was right, over the next few weeks, Erwin took pains to avoid the obsessive IS-2 and began hanging out with Sherman more and more instead. So he asked Sherman to be his date to the Culture Festival. 

Unfortunately, on the day of the festival, he was sidelined and sent to non-judicial punishment in the kitchen by Sergeant Gunny. Sherman managed to hunt him down in the kitchen angrily, but upon realizing the situation, they were able to reconcile.

Erwin smiled sadly at his date, “You should go home though. I’m going to be here awhile…” He turned back to peeling potatoes.

The stool beneath him squeaked mournfully.

“Fuck you, stool! Nobody likes you!” Erwin gave the stool a little kick.

“You know, I could help you with that,” Sherman’s face gave off an impish grin. “I’m a master of rapid production.”

“You really don’t have to…” Erwin replied, his eyes opening in astonishment. “You should enjoy the festival!”

“Don’t worry about it… you know I’ll tag you back!” Sherman grabbed a potato enthusiastically and got to work.

Sherman makes short work of the potatoes in happy silence, while Erwin struggles on the same one he was one when she came in.

“Hell of a date, huh?” Erwin asked abashedly, feeling guilty for dragging down Sherman like this.

“You know me very well. I prefer peeling potatoes in a drab, depressing kitchen, vastly more than festivals with cute boys and friends,” Sherman joked. “And coke. And fast cars. And American engineering.”

“Seriously, you’re the best for helping me with this,” Erwin’s words gushed out in a mixture of gratitude and admiration. “I’d be here all night.”

“Don’t mention it.” Sherman shrugged. Then she put on a serious face- or attempted to, at least. “But you owe me a real date. And soon.”

“What are you thinking?” Erwin cocked his head to one side.

“Well, even with my incredible skills as a potato peeler the festival is basically over by now.”

“Right…” Erwin hung his head again.

“And you have your own place, right?”

“Right…”

“Well, we need a place to wash off the potato smell-” Sherman fidgeted nervously. “And, goddamnit, does T-34 take forever in the shower…”

The door slams open without warning and a shape emerges. It was a tank girl with long, dark hair and shining red eyes, though her right eye was obscured by her hair.

“Ohhhhh Eeeeeeeerwin…” IS-2 cooed. “Eeeeeeerwin…”

“IS-2… hey, err… what are you doing here?” Erwin held up his hands, backing away instinctively from the stalker girl.

“So she’s better than me, huh?” IS-2 closed her eyes almost mournfully as she nodded at Sherman.

 

“Wh-what?” Erwin stammered.

Putting on a sad smile, eyes brimming with tears, the Soviet tank girl asked pleadingly, “What was it, Erwin? Was I not good enough for you? Did I not give you everything I have?” Before Erwin could formulate any reply, she continued, her voice rising in hysteria. “You love me- admit it! Admit it and leave this bitch! Come to me!”

“This bitch!?” Sherman put her hands on her hips, her face contorting angrily. “It’s time for you to leave, you Commie shit-”

“Watch out, Sherman, you’re going to get shanked-”

In a flash, IS-2 charged forward with her superior strength and pushed Erwin and Sherman to the ground.

When Erwin finally came to his senses, he saw IS-2 standing over him, holding a Soviet RGD-33 stick grenade, a crazy light in her eyes.

“What the fuck, IS-2?” Erwin exclaimed in consternation.

“You love ME, Erwin. And she won’t stand in our way anymore.” IS-2 smiled eerily.

“Where- where’s Sherman?!” Erwin cried out, looking around. He finally saw Sherman tied up in the back of the kitchen by a cable. Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and scrapes, signs of a struggle, but the American medium tank had proved no match for the Soviet heavy tank. Nevertheless, Sherman continued to glare daggers at IS-2.

“You know I’m right, Erwin,” IS-2 continued in her creepy, yandere tone. “Everything you say, every little look, every glance, the way you spoke to me- you were saying that you loved me.”

“You-” Erwin was at a loss of words for the Soviet tank girl’s delusions. 

“And I love you too, Erwin… That’s why I have to do this… so we can be together.”

“IS-2…”

“What is it, my love?”

“You- hurt Sherman…” Erwin looked accusingly.

“Why… why do you even care about her!? You love ME, Erwin! ME! ME! ME!”

“Leave him alone, you commie bitch!” Sherman screamed back.

“CYKA BLAT! Silence, capitalist pig!” In an instant, IS-2 rushed in front of Sherman. She shoved aside the American’s armored skirt and panty, exposing Sherman’s crotch.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Erwin screamed, while Sherman gasped in horror.

Ignoring him, IS-2 shoved her the handle-end of her grenade into Sherman’s anus in one violent, brutal movement.

“GAHHHH! FUCK! STOP! That hurts!” Sherman gasped, struggling futilely against her bonds from the pain of the intrusion.

“STOP, STOP, don’t hurt Sherman anymore!” Erwin screamed hysterically, tears in her eyes.

“FORGET ABOUT HER!” IS-2 raged, turning back to Erwin. “YOU LOVE ME!”

“I could never love you, IS-2. YOU’RE A MONSTER!” Erwin shrieked.

“I… I did this for you…I’ve done… everything for you… YOU’RE JUST CONFUSED!”

“IS-2, wait…”

“IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN!” IS-2 procured another RGD-33 grenade from behind her skirt. She pinned Erwin to the floor, and began tearing off his pants and underwear.

“NO, please, no! IS-2, no!” Erwin struggled, but he was far outmatched by the Soviet tank girl’s inhuman strength.

“Let him go! Stop now, please!” Sherman implored.  
With Erwin’s naked crotch exposed, IS-2 shoved her second grenade into Erwin’s anus. 

“AHHHH!”

“Heh, I guess you don’t like it rough, huh? Well, I like being rough!” 

IS-2 walked over to Sherman, who still had a grenade sticking out of her ass. “This is all your fault bitch!” She yanked the pin on the grenade.

“What, no! Fuck you, bitch!”

“NO, NO, NO!” Erwin jumped to his feet, ignoring the grenade still painfully jammed in his ass, and charged forward in an attempt to save Sherman.

BAM! IS-2 had put herself in front of Erwin.

“AUGH!” It was like running into a brick wall. Before he could reorient himself, IS-2’s arms wrapped around him like an iron vise.

“I’ve got you! Now… we can be together… forever.” She procured a third grenade and placed it between her breasts, pinning it against Erwin’s chest.

“Where… where are you keeping all these grenades?! Were you planning to kill us all along?!” Erwin cried in desperation.

IS-2 merely chuckled psychotically, then yanked the pin from both the grenade in Erwin’s ass, and the one between her and Erwin.

BOOM! An explosion tore Sherman apart in the back of the room.

“SHERMAN!” Erwin screamed.

BOOM! BOOM! Two more explosions tore through the kitchen.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Irrelevant Historical Fact: 

Seventeen years ago on this day, June 1, 2001, a suicide bomber from the Palestinian radical Islamist terrorist organization Hamas, disguised as an Orthodox Jew, bombed a disco in Tel Aviv, Israel in the Dolphinarium discotheque massacre, killing 21 victims, and injuring about 100 people. The brutal attack was also endorsed by the Palestinian Islamic Jihad.


End file.
